


Steve

by madnessofsorts



Series: Song based [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts
Summary: Based off the song Steve By Jeremy Messersmith.Steve's girlfriend broke up with him. Bucky was there to help him get through it.Idk I am not good at summaries





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i put this together in just a few hours and i don't really feel like proof reading. Please let me know if you see something and i will fix it.

Steve had returned back to the apartment with a frown on his face. Another failure of a date. He actually thought this one would be the one. But of course, he was wrong. Instead this girl used him just like the others had. They just wanted him to help him in class then as soon as they passed the test for whatever class they were failing, they would dump him. Normally they would only be with one another for a week or two. However, this one was worse. The two had been together for a couple of months. Steve shook his head as he Pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door pushing it open. The door let out a loud creak indicating that he was home even though the thud of his bag being thrown probably gave it away. Without muttering a word Steve wandered into his bedroom and closed his door. He didn't even say hi to Bucky, nor did he even know where the brunette was. He wasn’t in the mood for anything. Talking would just bring him down and besides, he just wanted to sleep. Anyways, who was he kidding. How could anyone like a scrawny kid like him? With a groan, Steve plopped onto his bed and pulled the pillow over his head. He would be single forever. He had accepted that and was just going to live out the rest of his days in his room.   
Bucky had gotten home from work not that long before Steve got back. During the time he was waiting for the blonde to get back Bucky had showered, changed into his sweats, and got out his money he had been saving and placed it on the coffee table. Normally on Fridays, the two would order a pizza with the money they saved from their last paychecks and relax before their Saturdays shifts. Saturdays were normally the most busiest days for the two. While Bucky was at the docs from sunrise to sunset, Steve was working a double open to close shift at the cafe. Even while at work, Bucky worried about Steve. What if he got into a fight while on his shift? What if someone decided to mess with him on his way home? In order to prevent the latter from happening, Steve ended up staying after the cafe was closed sat in the corner reading a book while he waited for Bucky to finish up his shift. This month had been a little different compared to the others though. Bucky knew Steve had a girlfriend, or well a girl that was a friend supposedly . The brunette could tell something was wrong with the relationship, but Steve wouldn’t listen. The only thing Bucky could do was be there for him. So when he heard the key enter the door, Bucky turned to face the door, a smile on his face. He was excited to spend time with Steve. It felt like it had been a while since the two properly talked. However, that smile disappeared as soon as he saw Steve throw his bag onto the door and head straight into his bedroom. Something bad had happened. Bucky leaned back against the two seater sofa and let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his short hair. What was he going to do? Well we all know what Bucky was going to do. The brunette hopped off the couch and went to Steve’s room. It was now or never.   
“Hey Steve?” Bucky called through the closed door as he knocked lightly with his scratched up knuckles.   
“Go away, Buck.” Came his muffled reply. It sounded like he had been crying. Bucky would have sworn at that moment, his heart had broken at that sound.   
“You know I can’t do that, punk… Come on, let me in.” There was a moment of silence followed by the sounds of footsteps shuffling to the door. Bucky took a step back, he didn't want to overwhelm Steve. He wanted to help him. The door swung open revealing a Tiny Steve Rogers wrapped up in his old duvet. That smile that had left Bucky’s face slowly returned at the sight in front of him.   
“What do you want?” Steve mumbled, adjusting his blanket over his shoulders.   
“Are you dressed under the blankets?” He questioned with a raised amused eyebrow. The question took Steve by surprise but none-the less nodded.   
“Good, let’s go.” Bucky said as he grabbed Steve’s arm pulling him fully out of his room and towards the front door.   
“Buck, where are we going?” Steve questioned as he released the blanket that was around his frame. How dare Bucky ruin his life plan of wallowing in self pity for the rest of his life.  
The brunette stopped walking for a moment and looked at Steve in the eyes as his hand slid down from the grip he had on his arm down to his hand. Not wanting to argue, Steve just nodded and kept quiet as he allowed the elder to lead him out of the apartment.   
Steve didn’t even realize how dark it was until he was submerged into the fresh air. The familiar sounds of the creaking stairs that led up to their apartment door brought him back to reality as he realized Bucky had let go of his hand. The cold air replaced the warmth which was Bucky. Was it bad that he missed Bucky’s touch? That he wanted him to hold his hand more? Shaking the thoughts from his head, Steve stayed close and followed Bucky who hadn’t said another word since the apartment.   
“Are you okay?” Bucky said as if he was reading Steve’s mind. With furrowed eyebrows, Steve nodded and cleared his throat.   
“I’m fine, Buck.” he replied, looking back up to the sky. It was a full moon tonight. Steve wished he could see the stars but there were too many lights around for that to happen.   
“Steve… Tell me the truth.” Bucky’s voice was filled with worry. Steve could hear it loud and clear. But Bucky was right, He couldn’t lie to his best friend.   
“Alright fine. Phoebe broke up with me and there is a good possibly I am going to die alone right here and now.” Okay so maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but it sure felt that way at the moment. Bucky bit his lip as he searched Steve’s face for a moment. The two had ended up at a nature pathway. Once again, Bucky took a hold of Steve’s hand and pulled him towards the pathway.   
“You know you won’t die alone right?” Bucky asked as they walked through the trees. The moon shinning down on the pathway.   
“You don’t know that, Buck.” Steve replied with a sad chuckle.  
“Walking in silence, The old woods are quiet. Nobody watching, just the trees. Evening sky passes Streams through the branches.” Bucky said as he stopped in the middle of the path and turned to face Steve. Bucky let go of Steve’s hand as he began to nervously fiddle with the hem of his old shirt. He had just realized he was in his pajamas.   
“She hurt you so bad, you told me you wanted to die.” The brunette began, his eyes locked with Steve’s hues. Confused, Steve opened his mouth to begin to speak but was beaten by Bucky.  
“Steve, I'm your best friend, there's nothing that I wouldn't try.” It was the truth. He would do anything for Steve, no matter what people said to him. Bucky licked his lips. He had to say it, get it off his chest.   
“Think what could happen, Dare to imagine, So many possibilities.” His voice was getting shakier with each word he had said. Steve had never seen this side of Bucky. The brunette was always so sure of himself, always held himself up high. What was happening?   
“We may discover that we could be lovers… So kiss me under the moonlight, won't you, Steve?” Steve starred up at Bucky with his mouth agape. Was this actually happening? Did he actually die in his room? There was only one way to find out.   
Steve slowly moved closer, closing the gap that was between them as he stepped on his toes. Bucky saw this movement and followed suit. Time seemed to be going by so slow all around them. The leaves that were falling to the ground just seemed to stop as their lips pressed together. Bucky’s hands moved to either side of the blonde’s face, holding him gently.  
Bucky was the one who broke the kiss. He could tell Steve needed to breathe. But he didn’t want to let go of Steve. Instead, he pressed his forehead against the blonde’s keeping his eyes closed.   
“Walking in silence, The old woods are quiet. Only your footsteps on the leaves. Things will get better, try to forget her. Kiss me under the moonlight, won't you, Steve?” Bucky mumbled out, his heart pounding in his chest while Steve’s was calmer than it had ever been in his life.   
Moving his hands, Steve put his over Bucky’s causing the brunette to open eyes and lock his gaze with Steve.   
“Kiss me, jerk.” Steve said with a smile on his face. The thought of dying alone now completely gone. All he really needed was Bucky, and all Bucky needed was Steve. They could both see that now and were happier than they had ever been in their entire lives.


End file.
